Feature sizes of integrated circuits or ICs continue to decrease. This provides challenges to manufacturers of ICs, one of which is the testing of ICs. The reduction in the pitch of IC interconnects leads to reduction in the cross sectional area of probes that are used contact the ICs and connect the ICs to test equipment. The cross sectional area of a probe impacts the ability of the probe to carry current. A small cross sectional area can lead to the probe burning when current is applied to the probe or to burning at the probe/IC interface (e.g., an IC pad). IC processes have begun to reach the point where probes that can be used to test the manufactured ICs no longer have sufficient cross sectional area to avoid probe burns. Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods that reduce destruction of probes and IC die associated with smaller probe size.